


A Proper Welcome

by VampirePam



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Caught, Desk Sex, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Lawyers, M/M, Public Sex, Traditions, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePam/pseuds/VampirePam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon hearing he has landed his first client, Harvey shows Mike just exactly how they celebrate milestones at Pearson Harden.  The file room will never be the same.  Tag to 1x02, "Errors and Ommissions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Welcome

“You think you’re ready for the adult table?” Harvey asked, amused.

“Didn’t you hear?” Mike said smugly, “I’ve landed my first client.”

“Why do you think I’m here?” Harvey replied with a glint in his eye, “It seemed like the perfect time to introduce you to one of our most sacred traditions hear at Pearson Harden.”

“And what is that?” Mike asked, searching his brain to think of an appropriately sarcastic suggestion.

Before he could think of much of anything, Harvey had lunged forward, pressed him up against the flimsy metal stacks holding endless cardboard boxes, and had murmured in his ear, “The filing room quickie, of course.”

All thoughts of sarcastic retorts left Mike’s head immediately. Relieved that Harvey was most definitely no longer mad at him and, he was forced to admit, quite turned on by this unexpected end to his adventures with paperwork, Mike leaned forward slightly to whisper, “Not too quick, I hope.”

Harvey laughed appreciatively, then crashed his lips down on Mike’s, grinding his back somewhat uncomfortably into the thin metal bars holding the stacks together. In an attempt to both put an end to the scraping of aluminum against his vertebrae and balance the power between them a little more fairly, Mike thrust his body fully against Harvey’s, slipping his hands deftly beneath Harvey’s suit jacket and scraping his nails over his shirt and vest just hard enough to impact the skin beneath.

Harvey let out a little moan and released Mike only long enough to throw his arms back and allow his thousand dollar jacket to drop onto the dingy floor. When he switched his attention from Mike’s lips to the side of his neck, Mike managed to pant out, “Won’t Rene be angry with you for treating his suit like that?”

“Rene has known me for a very long time,” Harvey replied, in between doing things to Mike’s neck that made him a little weak at the knees, “There isn’t much that he can’t fix.”

“Well, in that case,” Mike replied as he moved his hands around to rest on Harvey’s chest and swiftly ripped open Harvey’s undoubtedly equally expensive vest, causing buttons to scatter to all corners of the dimly lit room.

Harvey’s eyes lit up, and as soon as he had muttered, “Oh, you’ll pay for that one,” his hands shot out just as quickly, somehow managing to tear Mike’s brand new work shirt from his shoulders in one fluid motion, leaving only a skinny blue tie fluttering over his now bare chest.

The two of them stood there for just a few moments, facing each other and breathing roughly, before Harvey dove at Mike once again, this time knocking him onto his back over the desk and sending file boxes and papers flying everywhere. Mike locked his legs around Harvey’s waist to pull him down while simultaneously dancing his fingers over the buttons of Harvey’s shirt until it flapped open over the sides of the desk.

“Mmm, you’re learning fast, kid,” Harvey murmured appreciatively as he ran his hands up and down Mike’s back.

“Eidetic memory has some surprisingly non-academic applications,” Mike said in a tone of mock severity. “For example, I seem to recall that you have a rather sensitive spot right about....here.” He was gratified when skimming the tips of his fingers lightly over the skin at the base of Harvey’s spine caused a small, but visible shudder to run through Harvey’s body.

“Ah, but let me show you what a little time at Harvard can teach you,” Harvey responded, running his tongue tantalizingly slowly down Mike’s sternum, finally bringing it far enough down to flick it over his left nipple, which caused the younger man to release his legs from Harvey’s waist and instinctively arch his upper body into a half-sitting position.

“If I’d have known they taught classes in that at Harvard, I would have seriously reconsidered attending,” Mike managed to observe dryly before Harvey’s tongue making its way further and further down his torso distracted him from further conversation.

Wanting the upper hand back, at least for a moment, Mike wrapped his fingers in Harvey’s hair and yanked his head back up to give him a fervent kiss, his tongue repeatedly darting into Harvey’s mouth and dancing lightly over his tongue before withdrawing just as quickly. The force of the kiss had them both sinking once more onto the desk, and Mike’s hands flew instinctively to unbuckle Harvey’s black leather belt and unwind it from the loops on his pants.

Harvey finally broke away and leaned up over Mike, grinning wildly, and said, “What I didn’t tell you when I was recommending a broader tie,” as he moved to tug at his own large, scarlet one and add it to the ever increasing pile of clothes on the floor, “is that it makes it infinitely easier to do this.” He then wrapped a hand a couple times around the base of Mike’s skinny, blue tie, using the leverage to pull him up into a lazy kiss, which prompted Mike to throw the belt around Harvey’s waist and draw him in even closer.

“Mmm, that is a most persuasive argument, councilor,” Mike murmured as he broke off the kiss long enough to slide the starched, white shirt from Harvey’s surprisingly muscular shoulders.

Just as Mike was figuring out if he could feasibly remove his own dark slacks without first moving Harvey off of him, there came the familiar crash of filing room door hitting the stacks and an authoritative female voice calling out, “Harvey? Harvey, are you in here?”

“Shit!” Mike hissed out, recognizing the voice. He tried to roll off the desk, intending to do a quick and desperate search for the tattered remains of his shirt, but Harvey pinned him in place with his arms and called out, “Little busy in here, Jessica.”

“What could you possibly be doing that can’t - oh,” Jessica said, coming to a halt as she rounded the corner. Pausing for only a couple of seconds to take in the piles of clothes strewn around the filing room, not to mention a grinning Harvey essentially straddling a mortified-looking Mike on the desk, she then sent Harvey a knowing look and said, “I should have guessed. Congrats on landing your first account, Mike; Tom Keller’s a big get for the firm.”

Mike removed his head from where he had buried it in Harvey’s shoulder out of utter embarrassment long enough to mutter, “Thank you, Miss Pearson.”

“I see Harvey’s introduced you to his traditional means of commemorating this particular milestone,” she continued, looking very amused. “I’ll leave you boys to your...celebrating.”

Harvey, seemingly unfazed by the whole incident, called out a quick, “See you tomorrow, Jess,” after her before turning his attention to Mike, the same huge grin still on his face, and asking, “Now, where were we?”

“Are you crazy?” Mike exclaimed, hitting Harvey hard on the shoulder. “We just very nearly got caught in flagrante delicto by the boss!”

“So?” Harvey asked, still apparently nonplussed enough to try and unbutton Mike’s pants.

“So everything!” Mike shouted, batting away Harvey’s hands. “God, I feel dirty enough to need a shower!”

“Okay, we’ll do it your way,” Harvey said with a shrug, swinging off Mike to pick his shirt up from the floor, “But I’m pretty sure the way I take showers, it won’t make you feel cleaner.”

“Aren’t you the least bit bothered by what just happened?” Mike asked, exasperated.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Harvey asked, “Getting caught’s part of the tradition.” He walked over and gave a shocked-looking Mike a quick peck on the lips before he said, “Welcome to Pearson Harden, Mike Ross. You are officially a part of the firm. Now, let’s see about that shower.”


End file.
